Seeing Black
by GoldenSun.SilverStar
Summary: Jack is apart of a gang, actually his entire family is apart of a gang. the Brewer family gang. Whose rivals are the Latin Kings. the Brewer gang puts Kim, a military brat who has been disowned by her own family, under their protection,what will happen when things go awry,with love, hate, jealousy, and death. find out, in Seeing Black. Rating MAY change!
1. Characters

Seeing Black

Main character traits

\- Kim framed; put in jail (prelude)

\- Kim protected by brewer gang

\- Kim military brat till disowned by family

\- Kim hates jack at first, then loves him

\- Kim thinks jack hates her

\- Jack is a cold hearted, no emotion, criminal

\- Jack has 2 brothers and 4 sisters

\- Jack is part of the family gang

\- Jack loves Kim from the start

\- Jack is mean because he doesn't want Kim to get hurt

-jack is the youngest brewer boy, but the strongest and most ruthless

Characters

Jack brewer- 18

Kim Crawford- 16

Jerry Martinez- 17 (jacks best friend)

Nicole smith- 17 (Kims best friend)

Mariah brewer- ? (Jacks mother)

Jackson brewer- ? (Jacks father)

Jacqueline and kalani brewer- 8 (jacks twin sisters; youngest brewers)

Mackenzie (kenzie) - 13 (jacks sister)

Madison (maddie) - 17 (jacks sister)

Harry- 19 (jacks brother)

Brett- 20 (jacks brother; oldest brewer)

Karen- ? (Kim's mother)

Richard- ? (Kim's father)

Latin kings- (rival gang)

Place

Miami, Fl


	2. Prelude

A/n- Continuation of posting my old stories, thanks for reading. Enjoy!

Seeing Black- Prelude

I was walking my usual path, past the park, turn left at the old oak tree, left again at the stop sign, and past this particular spanish market, it was really creepy in there, all the employees were spanish, mostly male, they always stared at me. it was dark out, and i was just walking home, when i hear sirens go off around me, all the glass breaks in the spanish markets, where loud sirens and red blinking lights go off inside. Next thing i know, there is a spot light, on me, from a helicopter bove. i heard a voice coming from the helicopter, it spoke "get on the ground, you've been caught, get on the ground, hands behind your back!" it yelled repeatedly as i did as i was instructed, scared to death. Then, men in armored suits, and shields, with metal bats came marching up to me, as i ways still on the ground with my hands behind my back, face on the ground, scared for my life. one of the men, marched to my school bag, and dumped it, my usual books fell out, then things i had never seen before fell out, about half a dozen pill bottles and a gun. the man picked up the gun with his gloved hand, and threw it in a plastic bag, and investigated it. "yes, this is the girl" he spoke, as my eyes widened, then another 2 men marched up to me, one grabbed my arms roughly, and the other slapped hand cuffs around my wrist. "wha- what, sir i didnt do anything, i sware to god, please!" i yelped out as he drug me up and to his police car, "yea, that's what the all say, sweetheart" he mumbled sarcastically. he drug me to the car opened the door and threw me in, before slamming the door he spoke firmly "you have the right to remail silent anything you say or-" he read me my miranda rights that i have been trained to stufy by my military family. He then slammed the door in my face as i started as i began screaming and crying hysterically, "please, please i didnt do anything, i- ive been framed, please youve got to believe me!" i wailed repeatedly, kicking, and moving around relentlessly, attempting to escape, when i slammed my head against the glass window, being the last thing i remember before i blacked out.

a few months later

"mother, you have to believe me when i say i did not do anything! i was framed!" i yelped "no, young lady, it seems you have made some severly horrid choices in your past, that shall not and will not be forgiven, by myself, your father, nor your future. when you get out of this hole, do not even try to find your father nor myelf, as we do not want a criminal as a daughter. Good bye" and with that my mother walked away.

My name is Kim Crawford, and this is when I began Seeing Black


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer- i dont own anything mentioned in this story other than the plot!

Seeing Black- Chapter 1

I never asked for this. I never asked to be a framed criminal. I never asked to be a high school drop out. and I most definetely never asked to be in more trouble than I bargained for in juvi, which got me 6 extra months of time.

Maybe i should introduce myself further. my name is Kim Crawford, Im 16 years old, and I am a framed criminal.

I just got out of juvi, now homeless, as my own mother (i despise calling her that) disowned me, along with my father. As i walk down, this now unfamiliar road, to my old home, that i eon't be living in, i pass the usual park, turn leaft at the old oak tree, and left again at the stop sign. and past the spanish market, when a black sports car drives by, as though i thought it would drive by me, but it stops, right next to me, "get in" the male in the passanger seat demanded. Their was a boy in the drivers seat, who had a glowing smile, and a slightly softer face than the boy in the passenger seat, which was the one that spoke, he had brown, almost black eyes, which were not to mention gorgeous, 2 freckles on each of his cheeks. The only thing that connected the 2 boys was their hair, they both had long hair, but one had black hair one had brown. Then in the back seat their was a girl, she had grey eyes, and dirty blonde/brown hair. "what are you staring at, get in!" the boy in the passenger seat spoke again. as i realized i mustve been standing there, inspecting the group for a minute or 2 i scrambled to get in. As soon as i got in and closed the door, the car took off. the boy in the drivers seat, finally spoke "you do realize your awfully stupid for getting in the car with a bunch of strangers, right?" he said looking back at me. so what do i have to loose, "you do realize youre awfully stupid for looking back, when your going 90 mph on a busy highway, right?" i replied sarcastically. "besides, i dont have anywhere to go anyway" I mumbled. "what was that" the boy in the drivers seat asked, but i ignored him. "he said, what did you say!" the boy in the passengers seat yelled. "i said i don't have anywhere to fucking go, ok?!" i yelled back, rising from my seat, just to sit back down, staring out the window. The girl next to me tapped my shoulder to get my attention, "don't mind him hun, he can be a bit of a hard ass anyway" she said sweetly. i nodded, "so, what's going on, where are you taking me?" i spoke, "you'll see" the boy in the drivers seat spoke again, as he turned into a driveway, with a huge mansion, and a even bigger gate, he pressed in a combination ad the gate opened and closed quickly. as he drove into a huge garage. the girl in the back seat and the boy in the drivers seat got out of the car and the boy in passenger seat got out and opened my door "get out!" he demanded, as i scurried to do so, quickly. Then he just left with the other boy, as the girl walked around the car towards me, she grabbed my arm, gently "come with me sweetheart, my family would like to have a word with you" she said with a small smile, tugging on my arm, to pull me through the same door as the boys went through. "ah, madison, good to see you've made it home with her." an older man spoke. then he looked at me, "sit darling" he said, showing me a seat on the white leather sofa. I sat down and waited for them to speak, "Hello, my name is jackson, jackson brewer, and and this is jacqueline and kalani, twins, madison, my oldest daughter, mackenzie, my second oldest daughter, brett, my oldest son, harry, (pointing to the boy in the drivers seat in the car) my second oldest son, and jack, (pointing to the boy in the passenger seat of the car) my youngest son, jerry martinez, jacks best friend, and you might reconize her, nicole smith, your best friend" oh my gosh, nicole! i threw my hand up in a small wave ". and my wife, mariah." he said, pointing to each person, "we are the brewers, as living in miami your entire life, you would probably know us as the brewer family gang" i nodded "you're, Kim Crawford age 16, just recently out of juvi are you?" he asked "yes, bu- but i didnt do anything I-" i stuttered until he caught me off "i know you didn't do anything sweetheart, you were framed, by our rival gang, the latin kings." he replied. "wha- what do they want with me?" i stuttered, i mean i'm surrounded by an entire gang, and im being hunted by the most ruthless gang in the state and possibly country. "well, nothing specifically with you sweetheart, but your father, in the military, ami corect?" i nodded "yes, they want things with him, dangerous things. things that i will not explain right now, as you are still new to this." he said "so, you mind telling my family that i'm... innocent so i could go back home please" i said, standing up. "innocent, my ass" the boy... jack muttered, but i still heard him. "oh, kimmy, your anything but innocent, we have your juvi records, and let me just say young lady, that i was suprised, i didnt think you had that type of fight in you." he said, with a chuckle "and as for you going home, you are home, your new home and you will not be going to your old home for a very long while" he finished. "b-but why?" i asked, "because _Kimmy_your home is surrounded by the Latin kings, and unless you want to get yourself killed, i suggest you stay here, with no complaints" Jack said rudely, i just rudely said. jackson folded his arms, "as jack said, sweetheart" he said. "ok, so where will i be staying?" i asked also crossing my arms. "you will be staying in the room next door to jacks bedroom room, as he will be the main one protecting you on this... mission" he said. wait, did i hear him right, i have to stay with that jack-ass for this 'mission'. i guess jack was thinking the same "what?! i don't think so?!" i shouted, while jack just said "no" and walked to his room, a few seconds later hearing the door slam. "so, anyway, kalani, jackie. Do you mind showing ms. Kim to her room" jackson asked the 2 adorable little girls. "yes daddy" the chimed, i giggled inside at their cuteness. each one of them grabbed my hand and pulled me up the spiral stair case gently. we passed a room with a castle on the door with the name jaccueline and on the other side the name kalani, on the right. the a few steps past that their was a black door, that had danger and keep outs signs on it and the name read "jack" then on the right again, there was a door, with different pairs of dance shoes and material on it, and it read Madison, i smiled. then there was a plain door, with nothing on it. i assumed it was mine, "right here kimmy" the little girl, the one one with grey eyes, like madisons said, i assumed she was kalani. and the other one, jaccueline, opened the door. I starred at the room in awe, it was huge, ya it was plain and white but it was jsut so big. There was a huge walk in closet, a corner in the room, that had a wood floor, aside from the carpet floor, and i had assumed it was for dance. "enjoy" the 2 girls chimed again as they walked away, i walked around in the room, and fell back on the bed and closed my eyes, just for them to open again when i heard a knock on the door and a voice peer through "may i come in?" madison asked, "well it is your house..." i replied with a small smile, "ha-ha" she chuckled sarcastically, with a smile. she sat on the bed, "i love the room by the way" i sigh, "really? i would've thought it was bland..." she asked, standing up and looking around. "yeah, well Ican always put my personal touch on it. when i get my belongings from my mother, if she hasn't already thrown them out, it has been a year" i reply, with a frown. "well no need to worry about that kimmy. kenzie, nicole, kalani, jackie and I are taking you shopping" she said with a bright smile, as i smiled back.

I dpn't know how I got myself into this, but might as well make the best of it, and make some friends while im at it.


	4. Chapter 4

Seeing Black- Chapter 2

I woke up bright and early ready to go take a shower, when I realized, all I have is the clothes I was wearing yesterday. A black T-shirt, frayed jean short shorts, and black and silver diamond studded flats. So I did the only thing I thought of, I left my room, and walked down the hall to Maddie's room, I knocked lightly, afraid that I'd wake her up, but instead, a few seconds later. She opened the door "Hey, Hey, Hey!" she smiled happily, showered and dressed. "Hi, this may seem a bit weird, but do you have any clothes I could borrow" I tugged on what I have on "this is kind of all I have for now" I asked with a shy smile. "Oh, sure! Come in, you can help me look!" maddie replied with a happy smile. I walked in, now with a smile on my face, realizing Maddie's happy demeanor. "Here" she said, handing me a pair of black leggings with black lace at the bottom, and they went up to about mid calf. "ok, as far as a shirt goes, we will just get one from jack's room, so you can tie it up, because I think mine will be a little big for you" she rambled, and we walked across the hall as I spoke, "won't he get… mad, for us just barging in his room. He doesn't seem like a very… happy, person" I said, with a small giggle from both of us. "Yea, he's probably going to get mad, but I don't care, he puts a hand on me, and Jackie gets in trouble" she smiled, as we got to his door, it was locked, she banged on 3 certain places in the door, then it swung open, _oh good, I'm not the only one who knows how to do that,_I thought. She walked in and right before I followed her into the room "just… stay here, please" she asked holding her hand up, I nodded and she walked in. she went into his walk and closet and heard her shout "what color?" she asked… or shouted. "um, red" I yelled back, I heard much ruckus, then maddie came running out, "got it!" let's go before he gets out of the shower!" he said, pointing to the door in his bedroom, right after you could hear the water turn off. "You were there at the same time as that _monster_" I sneered, but then I heard a deeper voice, nothing near maddies, "oh sweetheart, don't be like that" he smirked, evilly. But before I even thought of a reply, Madison yanked my arm, as we both dashed back to her bedroom, before she slammed the door we heard, "take something from my room again, and both of you are dead" he shouted, and then the door slammed. "We are never doing that again" I huffed, "yea, yea, yea, all my other friends, we've done that before, and I had to save them from getting killed, and they left and never came back, because of him, so consider yourself lucky. Oh by the way, here's the shirt, what color hair tie do you want to tie it up?" she spoke, tossing the shirt at me, "um black" I replied, "ok, I'll get the tie, you put the shirt on" she said walking off as I put the shirt on, and man it fit me like a dress, "here you go" maddies voice peered through, tossing me a black schrunchi, which I immediately tied the shirt on the left side, and rolled the sleeves up, I then went back to my room, and put my hair up into a side ponytail, I put my black and diamond sandals on and walked out of my room. As I was walking downstairs, I heard, "no, I don't think so" then a pissed off jack shove passed me, when he passed me I turned around, "hey! Watch where the hell your going ok?!" I growled at him, he then inched closer to me, a cold hard look on his face, and I have to admit I was a bit scared, "how about you watch your fucking mouth, don't forget, you're in my house, princess" he growled through gritted teeth, practically pressing me up against the stair case rails, pushing me again before he walked away. Keep in mind these are metal rails, so I'm sure my back is all bruised. I finally made it downstairs, "I'll go with them, I guess" I hear harry say, scratching the back of his neck, "that's fine, keep your eyes on all of them at all times!" Jackson demanded I'm assuming this is about us going to the mall; we apparently need a 'protector'. Harry nodded, "alright girls, you can go, make sure to keep an eye on kalani and Jackie" he dismissed, walking off.

Time skip- At the mall

"Maddie, I have to go to the bath room" kalanis little voice peered through, "yea, me too" Jackie said too, "alright, well Nicole, kenz, and I will go. Kim you stay here with harry" Maddie said, grabbing kalanis hand, kenzie grabbing Jackie's hand, I nodded, as I saw the other girls, walk away, I turned back to harry "so…" he started, "sooo…." I also started, I stood up, just to walk around, until the rest of the girls come back, then I felt a strong, warm hand, grab my fore-arm. "look, Kim, I just wanted to say that you seem like an amazing girl, and you really are beautiful, and I was wondering, would you go out with me tonight?" he asked, with a diamond white smile, the only thing I could do was nod. "We haven't really gotten to know each other much, but I think I would really like to" I finally spoke, also flashing a smile to him, "so at, 7?" he asked, grabbing my hand gently, "sure" I said with a smile again. He leaned in slowly, and pressed his lips against mine, very lightly, but it was still a kiss. We both pulled away and smiled, and just as he let go of my hands, the girls came back out, "everything ok?" maddie asked, "yes, everything is perfect!" I said, probably a bit happier than what I should've been, but oh well. Today was perfect!


	5. Chapter 5

Seeing Black- Chapter 3

Damn, today has been a long day! We got home from the mall at around 3, and it's now 5 pm, I've been putting up all my new clothes and room decorations ever since we got home ( by the way, I got, 7 dresses, 2 skirts (ewe), 7 shorts, 5 jeans, 5 sweatpants, 7 blouses/nice/pretty shirts, 5 T-shirts, 5 tank tops, 7 jackets, 4pairs of heels, 5 pairs of vans/converse/sneakers, 5 different pairs of combat boots, and a lot more stuff, and room decorations) it turned 5 o'clock, and my date with Harry is at 6 pm, so I figured I should start getting ready. I was going to start looking for clothes when I heard a knock on the door, "come in!" I yelled, and the door creaked open "hey!" Madison's voice peered through, "hi!" I shouted from my walk in closet searching for stuff to wear, "looking for something to where?" she asked. Yea, I told all the girls about harry asking me out, when we went out to lunch, speaking of which, Nicole has been really upset since then, I should really talk to her about that. I nodded, "hm" she mumbled, moving things through my now clean closet, I heard shuffling from where maddie was, and then she said "here". She pulled out a dress, where underneath was a turquoise blue, and on top was black lace, it would go up to about mid thigh, so remind me not to bend over, but she paired the dress with glittery black pumps, and a black and silver clutch ( search?q=teen+date+outfits&amp;source=lnms&amp;tbm=isch&amp;sa=X&amp;ei=_5P-Us2fLab-2gXm04Ag&amp;ved=0CAcQ_AUoAQ&amp;biw=1366&amp;bih=673#q=teen%20girl%20outfits%20tumblr&amp;revid=228851765&amp;tbm=isch&amp;facrc=_&amp;imgdii=If1ruhaeSEkVkM%3A%3BV9Y-VLJhqnBwkM%3BIf1ruhaeSEkVkM%3A&amp;imgrc=If1ruhaeSEkVkM%253A%3BlefXTX7lRNJ5nM%3Bhttp%253A%252F% .com%252F236x%252Fd7%252F64%252F9a% %3Bhttp%253A%252F% .com%252Fpin%252F347762402447843857%252F%3B236%3B236) "blue and black are harrys favorite colors, so he'll love it" she said, with a small smile, handing me the outfit, and turning to pick out some accessories "hm, dark" I mumbled, thinking about his favorite colors, she turned back towards me, now handing me some accessories from my stand up mirrors that had hooks and drawers on the side to hang earrings, necklaces, and bracelets. "no better than jack, his favorite are black, and blood red, probably from all the blood he's seen, and drawn in his life" she stated, we just stayed there for a few seconds, "go get ready" she finally spoke smiling. I nodded and ran off to take a shower; I got out and got dressed into the outfit that Madison picked out. I put on the accessories which included, black and turquoise and lace earring, a matching bracelet and a matching choker, and the diamond ring my dad gave me for my 16th birthday, 4 months ago. Gosh I missed him so much. By the time I was finished getting dressed it was 6:40, and I still had hair and make-up to do. Just then, maddie walked back in, "hey, I just wanted to make sure you were ready, which I say you are not completely done" she said with a smile "I do make-up, you do hair?" I asked, her smile grew wider and she nodded, so I did my make-up, just some simple smoky eye shadow, and pink blush, black mascara, and lip gloss. While maddie did my hair, simple spirals that cascaded down my back and shoulders. We both smiled at the finished work, "I think my work here is done" she said proudly, and I nodded, "alright girl, go get him and have fun!" she said, ushering both of us out the door, we walked down the hall, stopping at her bedroom as I thanked her. I started heading back down the hall, when I heard a door slam behind my, my head snapped back, so see an angry looking jack who's eyes widened when her saw, he inched closer to me again, "hey, _sweetheart"_he slurred, almost… drunkenly? I turned my entire body around slowly, "what jack?!" I growled, he inched closer to me again, close enough to touch me, "what are you all _dolled_up for?" he slurred again, "my date…" I said, "_oh,_sorry to break it to you _princess_, but you won't be going _anywhere_without one of us" (meaning one of the brewers going with me) and again, I smirked. "Oh really? If that's all you requirements, I'll be going now" I said, while smirking, I saw the questioning look in his eyes, I could tell that people didn't often disobey him, so decided to answer his unasked question, "my date is with your brother, Harry" I smiled. And I saw a mix of things run through his eyes, ones standing out to me being jealousy and anger, but they were gone faster than the appeared. "I'll be going now" I said turning around, and walking to the metal spiral stair case, just to, again, be shoved into the metal side railing, accompanied by the brick wall that surrounded the stair case, so needless to say, it hurt. When I finally realized where I was at, jack had my hands pinned to my side, and my back pinned against the wall, his gorgeous eyes staring into mine… wait, I did not just say that "just, stay the _fuck_ away from me" he hissed, well… yelled. Pulling me away from the wall, just to shove me back into the wall, _hard. "Got it!?"_he yelled again, as I nodded slightly. He pushed me down, and walked away. As soon as I heard his door slam, I heard another door open from another hall, then harry peered from around the corner, looking more handsome than ever. When he saw me he quickly walked over to me and knelt down, "are you ok?" he asked, worriedly, and I nodded with a small smile, "I just slipped, that's all" standing up to fix my hair, as he stood up too. "Are you sure you're okay? I know how my family can be, and most especially jack…" he said, with a small smile again. I nodded, "yea, I'm fine" I said, now widening my smile, to make sure he believed it. He grabbed my hand gently, damn jack should take some lessons from this boy, I thought. "Shall we?" he asked holding his unused hand towards the bottom of the stair case, "we shall." I replied with a smile, and a giggle, as harry chuckled, and led us both down the stairs. We went to a really fancy restaurant, which I'm glad I got dressed up, and it turned out to be one of the most amazing nights of my life.

Time Skip- 1 am

We are finally just got in the driveway of the house; we got so carried away just talking, and getting to know each. Oh my gosh we're going to be in so much trouble, we were supposed to be home by 11. We both got out of the car, and walked up into the doorway, before he grabbed my hand and turned me around, I had slipped backwards my back hitting the door, while I secretly cringed, and screamed inside. He grabbed my hand to steady me, "whoa, there be careful." He chuckled as I smiled back. "look, I just want to tell you now, before we get into this hell hole of trouble, that I had a lot of fun tonight, and I was wondering, will you be my girlfriend?" he said with a shy smile, looking into my eyes. I smiled, and nodded, "of course, I would love to!" I said finally able to talk, he smiled, kissing me, it was a lot more of a deeper and more passionate kiss than the one earlier, but it was still perfect. He's perfect. (I know… what you are all thinking but don't worry THIS IS A KICK STORY!) And after we kissed… or made out. We went inside, suffered the wrath of his parents, jack, Brett, and Madison, for about an hour, now making it 2 am as he walked me to my bedroom. "Well, I guess this is goodnight Kim" he smiled, I opened the door and walked in, "you can, come in if you'd like, I mean, unless you have something else to do… but I figured we could talk some more, or something" I smiled, with a wink, his smile growing wider. He came in and closed the door, as I walked to the bathroom and washed my make up off, I then went to my closet and took the jewelry off, I took my shoes off, and picked out a pair off sweats and a tank top, and got dressed into it. I walked out of my closet, "all done" I smiled. But he didn't smile back, "you ok?" I asked, "What was on your back?" he asked, crossing his arms. Oh shit. "What are you talking about?" I asked, "You know what I'm talking about Kim" he said, raising his voice, "no, I don't, so forget it!" I yelled back. He looked stunned, but quickly recovered, as did I. "I'm just going to go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow" and with that he walked out the door, closing it, rather loudly may I add. Ugh, how could such a perfect day, turn so _fucked_ up, so quickly.


	6. Chapter 6

Seeing Black- Chapter 4

I woke up and stared at the clock… 8:15 it read… it was a Monday but spring break so I got up and went to get changed. I took a shower and changed into black high waisted shorts, and red bustier, with a black leather jacket, I put my hair into a really messy top knot, and minimal amount of make-up. When I was done it was only 8:45 and I wasn't hungry, nor in the mood to get hurt by jack again. So I grabbed my acoustic guitar from the corner and went out onto the balcony, and took a seat.

_Say something, I'm giving up on you__  
__I'll be the one, if you want me to__  
__Anywhere I would've followed you__  
__Say something, I'm giving up on you__  
__And I am feeling so small__  
__It was over my head__  
__I know nothing at all__  
__And I will stumble and fall__  
__I'm still learning to love__  
__Just starting to crawl__  
__Say something, I'm giving up on you__  
__I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you__  
__Anywhere I would've followed you__  
__Say something, I'm giving up on you__  
__And I will swallow my pride__  
__You're the one that I love__  
__And I'm saying goodbye__  
__Say something, I'm giving up on you__  
__And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you__  
__And anywhere I would've followed you (Oh-oh-oh-oh)__  
__Say something, I'm giving up on you__  
__Say something, I'm giving up on you__  
__Say something..._

I sang, one of my own original songs ((not really but I don't own that song)) I had started writing a new one, titled 'end up here' ((I do not own end up here))

_Boy I was watching you move__  
__Sorta checking you out__  
__Loving what you do boy we oughta paint the town__  
__You can watch me get to it double roll and lean__  
__Make up your mind if you're liking what you see__  
__Don't' want no flowers, don't buy me no gifts__  
__I need somebody who can take care of this__  
__I'm loving what you do cause I know you do it well__  
__You got your game tight real smart I can tell_

_[Chorus:]__  
__Please don't play that usual game__  
__The type to put out your flame__  
__I-I-I, I dont want to shed a tear__  
__I-I-I, I didn't want to end up here__  
__Could you gimme that dust__  
__That you throw right 'round__  
__Give me that stuff make you wanna get down__  
__I-I-I-I didn't wanna end up here__  
_That's my song that's not finished… I was going to start writing more, until I heard clapping behind me, I turned around to see maddie and kenzie, I laughed and smiled, and so did they… I tapped the chairs next to me, and they took the and hint and came to sit. "hey girls. What's up?" I asked them, "well, nothing really, I think the real question is, what's up with you? What's with the, not to mention beautiful, sad songs?" maddie asked me, I shrugged, "I… don't know, just thinking, I guess" I said, with a long sigh at the end, "could all this 'thinking' be about a certain brunette boy…" maddie nudged me, as kenzie winked, and I laughed, but turned back to a straight face quickly. "yes. But I don't think I'm thinking about the same boy you are" I said quietly, and they both looked at me questioningly, "you know what?" I smiled, "just forget it, we'll talk about it some other time." I finished, smiling again as they both did the same, smiling. "so, what sports do you girls do?' I ask them, "well, we both dance and do karate, our entire family does karate, you know, for self defense.." kenzie says smiling, "oh, really?" I say excitedly, " I dance and do karate too, I used to do gymnastics also, before we moved here, so needless to say I'm a bit of an acrobat too" I say smiling, "what are your favorite dance styles? Mine are lyrics, hip-hop, and acro" I smile "mine are lyrical mainly, and tap" maddie says, "mine are acro, jazz, and lyrical" kenzie says, and we all smile, "what belt are you Kim, In karate.." kenzie asks me "I'm a second degree black belt, what are all of you? Like the entire family." I ask, "well, I'm also a second degree black belt, kenzie is a brown belt, trying for her black belt in 2 weeks, brett is 4th degree, harry is 3rd degree, the twins are green belts, and jack is a 5th degree" maddie listed, "damn, so no wondeer, his dad says he's strongest, he's better than his oldest brother?" I ask, as they both nod. "well anyway, I guess we'll continue this later, but for right now, what do you girls say for a dance?" I asked standing up out of my chair, as maddie and kenz did the same… (( watch?v=PTn8LZ5tE9E if you want to see it… its just an improv, but add a 3rd person in your mind, and that'd be it)) "hey, I'm going to go get something to drink" kenzie said, "I'll be back in a bit" she finished, exiting the room, as me and maddie made our way back out onto the porch, and sat down, breathing a bit heavily. After she caught her breath, "so, care to explain why you were thinking about jack earlier…" maddie asked, raising her eye brows at me, as I turned away… 'I don't know.. I mean I cant help but feel that I really, really like him. Like even through the scars, I still feel the electricity when he puts his hands on me" I reply, quietly. "wait, back up." she says, me turning to face her, "I cant help but like him?" I ask, "no… too far… what do you mean, scars? Or when he puts his hands on you?" she asks worriedly… I guess she knows what jacks capable of, so I pull my jacket off, and you can see most of my back, which has purple and black bruises, scratches and scars on it… I feel her slide her hand across it lightly, she starts to say something but I cut her off, because I didn't feel like hearing it, not right now… "so, what's his deal anyway? Why does he have this cold hard shell around him?" I ask, "well…

Maddie's pov- flash back

I was sitting on the couch, when I heard the door slam, I turned around and saw jack, tears streaming down his face, I get up and try to go after him, "jack… jack, what's wrong!" I yell after him, "I'm done, I'M FUCKING DONE TRYING TO LOVE OR PROTECT ANYONE! I NEVER ASKED FOR ANY OF THIS!" he screams at me, running to his room, I give it a few minutes before I go after him, I knock on the door and try to go in when I realize its locked, this is how I learned how to unlock doors, I walk in and see lying on his bed, blaring music, I tap his leg, he opens his eyes, and takes his headphones off sitting up, "what's wrong Jackie?" I ask, probably giving him my sad glossy eyes, I do to my dad when I want something, "look madz, (his nickname for me) I'm sorry for yelling at you" he says sadly, crushing me in a hug, we were the only ones in the family who had this bond. "what happened?" I asked again, pulling away from the hug. "they killed her madz… they killed Ali." he said, tears threatening to fall again. "it's all my fault madz, I shouldn't have brought her into this." he sobbed. "Jackie, it's not your fault. Your only 14, what could you do." I say, straitening his face to look at me. "I could've-" he started but I stopped, "done nothing. You couldn't do anything to stop it so would you please stop blaming yourself. Please Jackie, I cant see you like this anymore. You're the strong one" I say now crying, I really loved Ali. He tore his eyes from mine, "no madz, you cant cry and have your way with me this time. I'm never loving anyone again. Ever." his voice getting loud again, "I'm only protecting you, kenz and the twins from now on. The rest could-" "jack don't say it." I warned him, but he did anyway, "the rest could die for all I care. You kenz and the twins are the only ones I'll ever love and protect again, and I promise, I'll keep you girls safe." he says, coming back over to me again, pulling me up to another hug, kissing my cheek.

Kim's POV- present time

Maddie finished her story. "so Kim, that's my story, what's yours?" she asked me, finally looking at me. "I think, that's another story, for another time." I say. "ok… well, I think you should go tell my parents about what jacks been doing to you (yes, I told her) how the hell is he supposed to be your protector when all he does is hurt." she asks, but before I could answer we heard another voice, "Kim. A word please" maddie and I turn around to see jack, his face looked upset, but more anger than anything. I stand up.

This should be fun


	7. Chapter 7

Seeing Black- Chapter 5

After jack leaves, the shock leaving with him, I stand up. I put my jacket pack on, and look at maddie. "good luck" she smiles up at me, I give her a small smile back and go to leave the room. I walk to his room, and just walk straight in. and didn't see him, "jack?" I call, walking in further, now by a wall by the closet, when I was slammed against the wall. Hm, that's become a habit at this house hasn't it. But from instinct of being hurt, I flinch, and snap my eyes shut. Until I feel something on my lips, it was warm, and soft. I open my eyes to see jack, with his lips on mine, I snap my eyes back shuts, before hesitatingly kissing back. And let me just say, when I started, I couldn't stop. I let my hands roam his shoulders and chest to finish off around his neck, playing with the ends of his hair. At first his hands were against the wall, on either side of my hips, but now, they were all over me. They traveled up and down my legs, around my hips, my bare stomach, and as much as I hate to say it, but I let him touch my ass once or twice, when he squeezed I gasp, which caused my mouth to open, as he took advantage of that and slipped his tongue in my mouth, (I know, cliché right?) as I let him explore my mouth. He slid his hands down my hips, to my legs, and pulled them up around his waist, now that we were at the same height, I pull my hands up, to tug at the back of his head, and pull on his hair, and he groaned. He turned around and pulled me off the wall, and walked to his bed, he laid me down, him over top of me. Our lips never breaking apart. I know I shouldn't be kissing him, he has hurt me so much. But I can't help but feel this connection with him. Then I did something, I bet he wasn't expecting, I flipped us over, so I was on top. We were still lying down, until I pulled him up by the collar part of his shirt, so we were sitting up. "aw, kimmy wanna try to take control" he mumbles, kissing me harder again. I let my hands travel down to the bottom of his shirt and tugged on it, as he broke our lips for a mere second and took it off, as my hands traced the indents of his sexy 6 pack, as he groaned. He went to take off my jacket but I broke our kiss before that happened. We both sat there staring in each others eyes, my hands around his neck, and his hands were gripping my waist tightly, we were both breathing heavily. It took us both a few seconds to catch our breath, jack recovering first. "so, I heard madz tell you about my best friends _tragic_death" he said sarcastically, and I nod. "and I also heard the part about me hurting you, show me." he demanded, as I nodded, and got off his lap. I took off my jacket, and turned around so he could see the marks. I could feel him touch the marks as I flinched, and didn't move, "oh my god," I heard him mumble. He slid his hand to my arm and turned my around, I still had my eyes closed and my head turned, "kimmy open your eyes please, they're beautiful…" he said, putting his hand on my cheek, as I opened my eyes slowly, "now look at me" he said turning my head a bit, so I was looking at him, "see, there are those beautiful eyes." he smiled. It looked almost… genuine. He pulled us over to the bed, and sat us down, me laying against his chest. "so kimmy, what's your story?" he asks me.

Flashback

I was walking my usual path, past the park, turn left at the old oak tree, left again at the stop sign, and past this particular Spanish market, it was really creepy in there, all the employees were Spanish, mostly male, they always stared at me. it was dark out, and i was just walking home, when i hear sirens go off around me, all the glass breaks in the Spanish markets, where loud sirens and red blinking lights go off inside. Next thing I know, there is a spot light, on me, from a helicopter above. I heard a voice coming from the helicopter, it spoke "get on the ground, you've been caught, get on the ground, hands behind your back!" it yelled repeatedly as I did as I was instructed, scared to death. Then, men in armored suits, and shields, with metal bats came marching up to me, as I ways still on the ground with my hands behind my back, face on the ground, scared for my life. one of the men, marched to my school bag, and dumped it, my usual books fell out, then things i had never seen before fell out, about half a dozen pill bottles and a gun. the man picked up the gun with his gloved hand, and threw it in a plastic bag, and investigated it. "yes, this is the girl" he spoke, as my eyes widened, then another 2 men marched up to me, one grabbed my arms roughly, and the other slapped hand cuffs around my wrist. "wha- what, sir I didn't do anything, I sware to god, please!" I yelped out as he drug me up and to his police car, "yea, that's what the all say, sweetheart" he mumbled sarcastically. he drug me to the car opened the door and threw me in, before slamming the door he spoke firmly "you have the right to remain silent anything you say or-" he read me my Miranda rights that I have been trained to study by my military family. He then slammed the door in my face as i started as i began screaming and crying hysterically, "please, please I didn't do anything, I- ive been framed, please you've got to believe me!" i wailed repeatedly, kicking, and moving around relentlessly, attempting to escape, when I slammed my head against the glass window, being the last thing I remember before i blacked out.

a few months later

"mother, you have to believe me when i say I did not do anything! I was framed!" i yelped "no, young lady, it seems you have made some severely horrid choices in your past, that shall not and will not be forgiven, by myself, your father, nor your future. when you get out of this hole, do not even try to find your father nor myself, as we do not want a criminal as a daughter. Good bye" and with that my mother walked away.

Flashback over

"so yeah, that's my story, I guess… before that I was pretty much the typical military brat that moved around a lot" I said, "damn kimmy, sorry but your mother is a complete bitch" he said, with a dark chuckle, "that woman is not my mother!" I said darkly through gritted teeth. I got up again and just paced around the room fuming. Even thinking about that bitch that just a year ago, I called my mother. "kimmy… kim… ugh" jack tried calling him, but I ignored him, and next thing I know his lips are on mine again. We kiss for another few minutes, before I pulled away. After we caught our breath, I smirked, "you know jack, I thought you brought me in here cause we needed to 'talk'?" I asked, sarcastically. He smirked back, "yeah well, I figured actions speak louder than words" he replies back, "but… if you didn't like I could, you know, not kiss you again?" he said, kissing my lips roughly for like a second, "or do this." his voice was deeper than before, hotter. He brought his down to my neck and lick, and nipped all the way down my neck, "or this," he mumbled into my neck as he bit down hard, cause me to whimper, and moan as he licked the now bruised skin. "just shut up and kiss me brewer." I said darkly, wrapping my arms around his neck to bring his face up to mine, as our lips connected with a passionate kiss. Until we heard a voice at the open door, "dude what the fuck!" Harry yelled, he slammed the door open, and walked in he pushed jack who pushed right back, and I knew this wouldn't end good. They're both very persistent boys and neither of them will stop until one is dead or severely hurt, I couldn't let that happen. So I jumped in action before thinking, I stood between them first facing jack, and before I could even stop it, he punched me, right below my eye on my cheek, and I could sware I could hear something crack, I'm sure it's already turning black and purple. I ignored the fact that jack just punched me and that it really hurt, and turned around to Harry. "leave! Now!" I said darkly through gritted teeth, which worked, because he walked out slamming the door shut. I turned around to jack, and I guess he saw my face, "Kim…-" he whispers, reaching his hand up to touch my face, but I backed away. "jack what the fuck!" I yelled at him, "what! How about you tell your fucking boyfriend to back the hell off!" he yells back at me. I start backing away to the door, already telling that this is going to end bad. "he's my boyfriend jack, he has a right to be like that, which he's your brother, you need to get over it! Your supposed to PROTECT me, not fucking make out with me, and act like your brother isn't my fucking boyfriend." I yell back at him, "yea, I'm sure you love throwing that in my face huh?! My brother is your fucking boyfriend! Whoopty fucking doo! Yea, he's your boyfriend, but I don't see him kissing you like that, and I don't see you liking it like that!" he yells, pointing to where we were just making out. "why the fuck do you have to ruin every thing jack?! You already said you'll never love anyone again, and your always so god damned mad, but why do you have to make everyone else miserable with you?!" I ask him. "ruin everything Kim, really? I kissed you, you didn't have to kiss back but you did. That obviously means something!" he yells back at me. "fuck you jack!" I yell running out of the room, "yea, I'm sure you'd like to" he yells down the hall, but I pretty much completely ignore him. And run to my room crying, where I stay all day.

_How the hell does this always happen to me!_


	8. Chapter 8

Seeing Black- Chapter 6

I've been in bed room for literally the past 2 days? No 3. The only time I left was to get food, and drinks. I would either just sit on my balcony, watching the crashing waves of the beach, or play guitar and sing, or dance occasionally. I couldn't stand looking at this family, but they were keeping me here. Trust me, I've already asked Jackson if I could leave and I got this whole big lecture on what they're doing for me and shit, I kind of ignored it. So ever since then, I'd go down stairs at night to get something to eat, and drink, and stay in my room for the rest of the day. So it's Sunday afternoon, and I'm still bored off my ass, but nothing will make me go down there. I was sitting in my chair, writing parts of my song 'End Up Here', when there was a knock on the door. "what!" I yelled, and the door opened, I saw the mop of shaggy brown hair, but sadly not the one I wanted, it was Harry. I got off of my chair, "what do you want?!" I asked through gritted teeth, crossing my arms. He held his hands out in defense "nothing… I just wanted to see how you were doing, you've kind of been in your room for a few days." he said, shoving his hands in his pocket, looking away. I untensed and sat on my bed, tapping the other side for him to come sit with me, and he did. "I'm fine, just thinking." I say, looking out my balcony doors, that were open to hear the oceans crashing waves. "look.. I just wanted-" I started, the same time he said "look Kim I-". "you first." we both said, when I finally broke it, "you go first." I said. "well, Kim. I know that whole thing with jack wasn't planned, but I could tell the way you acted, you like him. So, I think we have to break up…" he said, looking into my eyes. "1, I don't like jack and 2, I agree. I'm sorry harry, but I just don't see us together, I see you as just like a… friend." I said, sadly, I really feel bad, harry is a really great guy, I just don't think I candle handle having these brewers around all the time. He smiled, and I looked at him questioningly, "friends?" he asked, and I smiled back and nodded. "I know you like jack, he really likes you, I can tell. You just need to convince him, that he likes you, as crazy as that sounds, jacks the kind of person, who's been hurt one too many times, and he'll do anything he can to block everyone else out, convince him you love each other, before he tries to go out and forget about you." harry said, really seriously for once. And I nodded, not even denying that I like jack, "well I've got to go. Bye" he said standing up, and kissing my cheek to leave.

_I know I like jack, but do I love him?_

Nicole's pov

Ugh, Kim just… aggravates me! I mean, no she probably didn't know that I liked Harry but come on, does she really have to come here and first day, boom she's got a boyfriend?! I was apparently looking angry, because Brett asked me, "what's with the thinking, mad face nikki?" he asked me, as I giggled at the nick name. "nothing just… my ex-best friend, just comes back into my life, and steals the guy that she knew I liked a lot, and it's just so frustrating." I said, with a big sigh at the end, "let me guess, this 'ex-best friend' is Kim, and this 'guy you like' is Harry?" he asks, smiling. And I nod again. He laughed, "you know… I think I just over heard harry and kim talking and they _mutually_decided to break up, so I think this 'guy you like' Is single" brett said, with a wink. I squealed, very loudly may I add. "thank you. Thank you. Thank you!" I said excitedly. "well, you still have to like, tell him you like him don't you?" he asks me, and my face falls, and so does my mood. He's right, he may be single, but if I don't tell him anything, he may not being single for long.

_How am I supposed to do this? What if he doesn't like me back?_

Jacks pov

I was lying in my bed, listening to music, just thinking. How could Kim say those things, how could she blame me for the kiss. I mean, yeah I kissed her first, but she didn't have to kiss me back, she didn't have to take my shirt off, she have to be so god damned irresistible. yes, I said it, I like Kim, but I promised my self that I'd never love anyone else again. I continued thinking, mainly about Kim, until a knock on the door broke me out of my thoughts. There was a knock, then the door cracked open, "can I come in?" I heard madz' voice squeak, "yea" I mumbled, lying back down. She walked in, and laid on the bed next to me, turning towards, putting her hands and head on my chest, looking at me expectantly. "what?!" I snapped at her, I hated when she gave me those puppy dog eyes. She looked appalled and upset, sitting up, I sat up also, "I'm sorry madz, I've just been thinking about a lot lately." I say, hugging her to my chest, I kept my arms wrapped around her as we talked. "what'd you do to Kim?" she asked me quietly, and sighed, lying back down. "I kissed her…" I said, monotone. "jack-" she starts, but I cut her off, knowing what she'll say. 'you shouldn't have done that. She was in a relationship, WITH YOUR BROTHER. Blah, blah, blah.' "no madz, it wasn't all my fault, she kissed back, and not just 'kiss I need to go' but she really kissed me, she took my shirt off, she kissed me again after we stopped. I didn't tell her to! I kissed her, hoping it would get her away from me, but it only made things worse!" I said aggregately. "ok jack, I understand, but I think you should talk to her, or something!" she pleas with me. "do you like her?" she asks, and I think about it for a minute, and nod. "do you love her?" and that's the question…

_I know I like Kim, but do I love her?_


	9. Chapter 9

Seeing Black- Chapter 7

I woke up the next Monday morning realizing, there's school today. So I did my usual morning routine, got a shower, got dressed into a black baggy long sleeved sweater like shirt, acid wash denim frayed short shorts, and black high heel lace up pumps. I put smoky black eye shadow, black mascara, and pretty much the only color in my outfit, blood red lip stick. For jewelry I had a black owl necklace, hoop earrings, a charm bracelet, and the ring that my father gave me. I put my hair in a really messy ballet bun, strands of my bang hanging from the sides. I grabbed my black purse/bag, for books and shit like that, and walked out of my room. It was only about 7:30 am but I wanted to leave the house before any one else woke up, to stop me before I left without "protection", so I ran down the spiral stair case, and went to the kitchen and grabbed an apple and a grape propel, before running out of the house, and down the room to make sure I got a good distance from the house, so they couldn't try to bring me back. I finally stopped running, and grabbed my phone out of my pocket, plugging in my beats headphones, and listening to music on my way to school.

After about 5 minutes a heard a car come by, is stopped by me and the door opened, "get in!" the boy inside said, rudely. I turned my head and saw jack, I figured whatever, and got in the car, don't get me wrong it was a nice car, a jet black 2015 corvette z06, with black and red leather interior. I got in the car and slammed the door shut. "run away again, and my father and I both will have your ass…" he said firmly, "I wasn't running away, I was going to school. If I don't have to go to school, id be happy to oblique" I said sarcastically, knowing that wasn't an option, "just shut the hell up…" he finished before we turned into the school parking lot. He parked and got out, as I did too. As we walked into the school, their were plenty of whistles and murmurs, I just ignored them, and went towards the sign that said 'office', I went into the room and talked to the lady to get my schedule, and locker number and combo, then went to the assigned locker. I got to class right before the bell rang and went to the desk in the front of the class, "ah, looks we have a very beautiful new student here today, kim Crawford," he smiled, a creepy smile, making oogly eyes at me, "you can-" he started but interrupted, "sit wherever I want, and you can stop being a pervert, or I can call my _daddy_and have you fired in a minute flat" I smirked, walked to the back of the class, and sat down kicking my legs up onto the table in front of me, waiting for this boring ass history class to end.

Time skip- music class (p.s. im really sorry for this part, I just had to make the music teacher a hippie)

"Hey there dudes and dudettes it looks like we have a new girl today kim Crawford, kim normally we welcome new students by letting them sing or play an instrument, you wanna do anything?" the music teacher, Mr. burgess, asked "uh, yeah I guess I'll sing, can I sing anything I want though?" I asked, and he nodded, and showed me over to a silver retro microphone,

_Kiss me hard before you go__  
__Summertime sadness__  
__I just wanted you to know__  
__That, baby, you're the best__  
__I got my red dress on tonight__  
__Dancing in the dark in the pale moonlight__  
__Done my hair up real big beauty queen style__  
__High heels off, I'm feeling alive__  
__Oh, my God, I feel it in the air__  
__Telephone wires above are sizzling like a snare__  
__Honey, I'm on fire, I feel it everywhere__  
__Nothing scares me anymore__  
__(1, 2, 3, 4)__  
__Kiss me hard before you go__  
__Summertime sadness__  
__I just wanted you to know__  
__That, baby, you're the best__  
__I got that summertime, summertime sadness__  
__S-s-summertime, summertime sadness__  
__Got that summertime, summertime sadness__  
__Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh__  
__I'm feelin' electric tonight__  
__Cruising down the coast goin' 'bout 99__  
__Got my bad baby by my heavenly side__  
__I know if I go, I'll die happy tonight__  
__Oh, my God, I feel it in the air__  
__Telephone wires above are sizzling like a snare__  
__Honey, I'm on fire, I feel it everywhere__  
__Nothing scares me anymore__  
__(1, 2, 3, 4)__  
__Kiss me hard before you go__  
__Summertime sadness__  
__I just wanted you to know_

_That, baby, you're the best_

_I got that summertime, summertime sadness__  
__S-s-summertime, summertime sadness__  
__Got that summertime, summertime sadness__  
__Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh__  
__Think I'll miss you forever__  
__Like the stars miss the sun in the morning sky__  
__Later's better than never__  
__Even if you're gone I'm gonna drive (drive, drive)__  
__I got that summertime, summertime sadness__  
__S-s-summertime, summertime sadness__  
__Got that summertime, summertime sadness__  
__Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh__  
__Kiss me hard before you go__  
__Summertime sadness__  
__I just wanted you to know__  
__That, baby, you're the best__  
__I got that summertime, summertime sadness__  
__S-s-summertime, summertime sadness__  
__Got that summertime, summertime sadness__  
__Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

After that I got pretty much a standing ovation, the rest of the class everyone could do what they wanted.

End of school

It was finally the end up the day, and I go to my locker throw my stuff in there, not caring about any homework I have. When I turn to leave the school, I see something, and I don't know why but it made my blood boil. Jack was making out on the stairs with some red head, and god, I don't know why this made my blood boil. He opened his eyes, and I knew he saw me, right before I ran out of the doors, not looking back. When I finally made it out the doors, I started walking again, just to be stopped by someone, "hey you're the new girl, kim, right?" he asked, in an almost Australian type accent, it was really hot may I add, not to mention he himself was pretty hot too. So I nodded with a flirty smile, "I'm brody, I know we just met, but might I say, you are gorgeous, I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date with me, tonight" he asked, "I'd love too" I said. "oh thanks.. Great. So heres my number, just text me your address, and I'll pick you up, sat 8?" he asks, and I nodded again, I took the piece of paper, but before I could pull my hand back, he kissed my hand, 'he is so sweet' I thought, he lifted his head back up and bid me goodbye, as he walked off. Then I remembered that the brewers wont let me out with anyone, but whatever, I'll sneak out if I have too.

Time skip (sorry)- after date (sorry again)

The date was amazing, he took me out to a really nice restaurant, and we were currently making out in my bed room. This seems to be how all of my dates end, doesn't it? I asked myself. "I… should… get… going…" he mumbled, trailing kisses down my neck. "you don't have to. Stay here for all I care, we'll ditch school tomorrow" I whispered back, he stood up, as I did too, just to connect our lips again "kim…I cant I-" he tried mumbling into my lips before he was so rudely interrupted, "out! Now!" we both looked toward the open door to see an angry jack, who is waiting for brody to leave "you know what I'll just leave" he whispered, kissing me on the lips again, I leaned up towards his ear, "maybe we can continue this tomorrow? I'm sorry about jack, he's really a dick." I said, and backed up, giving him 'the eyes', as I like to call it. He nodded and walked out of my room, pushing past jack. After I made sure brody was at least down the stairs, I yelled at jack "what the hell is your problem!" I yelled at him, "first you break me up with my boyfriend who was your brother so he could supposedly keep me safe, then run my date off.! How about you just stay out of my life, I can take care of myself!" I finished yelling at him, breathing heavily. "whatever kim, im doing this for your own good and safety, so if you get taken or hurt, or raped, I could care less, FUCK YOU KIM!" he yelled back at me, "yeah? Im surprised you haven't tried, considering you practically having sex with the girl at school today! You know what, just go away, get out of my fucking life!" I yelled back, slamming the door in his face.

_Ugh, as long as im in this house, im not going to be able to have a relationship with anyone!_


	10. Chapter 10

Seeing Black- Chapter 8

Nicole's POV

I wake up bright and early, and remember I have school. I instantly jump up and get "beautified", because today is the day that I'm going to ask ouT Harry! I go down stairs just to see that the only one awake is Harry, I smile on the inside, and grab a banana and sit down next to him, "Hey" I say nonchalantly, as my sad attempt to start a conversation.

"Morning." he mumbles back in reply.

He stands up abruptly, just to turn around, "Look, I really, really, like you. I was wondering, would you go on a date with me, tonight?" he asks, his hands going to the back of his neck, of what I notice as a nervous habit.

I smile, it probably looked really stupid considering it's 6 o'clock in the morning, and nodded.

"Yes, absolutely yes!" I exaggerate.

He smiles back and hugs me, then runs off up stairs as I play out the rest of my morning smiling like an idiot.

Kims POV

Walking around school, bored out of my mind. Yeah, I left the house at like 6:30, just to prove a point to Jack that I'm a 'big girl' and can take care of myself. I walk past a few doors, tons of lockers, another few doors, and another ton of lockers, as the pattern repeats itself, before it stops. I"m yanked into one of the doors, I try to scream, but a hand covers my mouth. It's really dark in the room, before the lights flickered on, and I saw Brad standing in front of me. I let out a sigh of relief and stood up, "Oh my god. I thought it was someone else" I exasperated.

But he just stood their, with this almost… devilish grin on his face.

"Uh, Brad?" I asked, backing up towards the back wall, until I couldn't go anymore, as he followed eerily.

"Say goodnight Kimmy." he smirked, before he like, attacked me.

I tried fighting back as much as I could, in the middle of the fight I heard the bell ring. We were still fighting, but I was slowly loosing, until he finally had me where I couldn't escape, so I resorted to the only thing I could… "Jack! Jack please! He-help!" I yelled, until Brad slapped me and covered my mouth.

"It's over Kimmy" and with the final words, all I saw was black.

Maddie's POV  
It's already lunch and kim still isn't here, she also wasn't at the house this morning. I asked a few friends, to see if they've seen her, and they said they saw her this morning. That just arises more questions, she was at school this morning but now she's gone. Let's just hope Kim turns up tonight at home. Maybe she got sick.

Nicole's POV  
It's the end of school and no one has seen Kim. We (meaning Harry, Jack, Maddie, Mackenzie, Jerry, and I) already called their parents, and they said that she isn't at home. I really am getting worried, where the hell is she!

Jack's POV  
All of us are home, and they are all worried sick about Kim. I guess you can say I am too, but hell if I'd ever admit that to anyone. I just want to know where she is, and if she's ok. And right after that, I'll go back to not caring.

Kim's POV  
"what do bitches want!" I spat, at these idiots who took me.

"We want the brewers. More specifically Jack. We know you are the way to get to him." the one, who looks like the leader spoke.

"Well your s*** out of luck, he doesn't even like me, he could care less if I'm taken. In fact he hates me!" I said again, as much as it hurts to say that.

I could see something flash through the mans eyes before he spoke angrily,

"Beat her!" he said, then left, slamming the door, before 3 guys, one of them being brad, starred, and grinned at me evilly, as I started struggling in the chair.

Jacks POV  
It's almost 11 pm and Kim still isn't back, my family is all in bed, except for Maddie and I, were both really worried about Kim. We were sitting there talking when my phone started buzzing and I saw it was video call, it says its from Kim so I answer, just to see a guy there,

"Jack...Please Hurr-... Hell-!" I hear Kims voice, stutter in fear until the man started to talk.

"Hello Jackie Boy, how are ya, good? Well, I have your beautiful Kimmy here, and might I says she's gorgeous... I can tell you, many of my men here will have lots of fun with her" he says with a dark chuckle.

"Listen, you have 24 hours before her death, a slooow paiiinfuul death" the man slurs, I know who this is, and he pisses me off.

I let off a low growl, I guess it scared Maddie as she backed up.

"Listen mother fucker! You touch a hair on her head or an inch of her skin, I promise I will kill you all!" I growl into the phone, as the man chuckles again.

"Any last words Kimmy" he says

"Jack." she breaths out, "Don't do it, it's a tra-!" she tries to yell, but you could hear the strain in her voice.

Right after that he turned the camera towards Kim, Maddie and I gasped, she was covered in cuts and bruises. He leaves the camera on her as he speaks,

"You can start again boys" he laughs, and they start beating her, with every second he leaves the camera on her, the angrier I get.

He leaves the camera on her just long enough for us to watch the light leave her eyes, before he turns it back to him. "I'd like to see you try Jack" the mans last words peered through before the line went dead.


	11. Update!

Hey Everyone!

I just wanted to let you know that the complete 3 stories that I uploaded today are all old stories for almost 2 years ago, from my old account! I'm not sure whether or not i'll really be updating them or not, but I doubt it, if anyone is interested in adopting them, please let me know!

In the mean time, I do still write, (and I have to say, after reading all of my old stuff, I've gotten much better) most of my current project are, or are going to be, under the Divergent Trilogy section, so please check them out! If it's asked for, I may transition them into a different category.

Thank you for those who used to read these stories, and I'm sorry that I gave up on them, I kind of just gave up writing for a while to be honest. But I'm back now, and I hope it stays this way.

If anyone has any questions at all, please feel free to review or PM me, and I will get back to you as soon as possible!

I'm sorry,

Taylor.


End file.
